


Good Times Experienced

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 10, Christmas Fluff, CoC, Crossover, DAY 10 - Crossover, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 10 - Crossover“My life written as a theater production would be considered a tragedy. My life written by the good times experienced, would be considered a fairytale.” - Richie NortonThe gang takes a trip. They (CROSS OVER) the ocean.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Good Times Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS BEING SUPER WEIRD. I did post this on time, I promise. it's being wack and not posting right.
> 
> this has been the hardest prompt for me by far. but uh, here you go. this might not even count as a crossover but it feels like one to me! so fuck it.  
> the cover on the youtube video that plays christmas lofi music on a loop in my home is a photo of disneyland during christmastime and I miss disneyland so much it hurts. if you don’t know, I am a disneyland FIEND. it’s my most annoying trait. so that was the inspiration for this

“How much longer?” 

Baz sighs, completely exasperated at this point. He turns in his uncomfortable airplane seat to throw a (kind of) playful glare in Simon’s direction. “Five minutes, Snow. Exactly three minutes less than when you asked me three minutes ago.” 

Simon pouts, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Shep, just next to Simon in the window seat, is sleeping with his head pressed against the window in a seemingly uncomfortable position. He snorts a bit in his sleep and shifts around. 

“Should I wake him up?” Simon asks. 

Baz shakes his head. “I’m sure he’ll wake up when we land.” 

Despite being slightly irritated by Simon’s incessant demand for their ETA, Baz is holding his hand tightly and is unlikely to put it down anytime soon. They’re close to landing and Baz hates to show weakness but planes freak him out a bit. 

When they do finally land, Simon takes the time to rub his thumb over the top of Baz’s to make sure he’s alright as well as awkwardly reach his other arm over to brush Baz’s hair gently out of his face. 

Baz appreciates it so much that he thinks his appendix is going to explode. Having to go to an American hospital because his boyfriend is being too nice to him is not an attractive scenario to Baz so he forces himself to take deep breaths and stop thinking about how wonderful Simon is. 

Shep does wake up when they land, starting and sitting up straight, a trail of dried drool on his chin that Simon points out tactlessly ( _“Mate, you’ve got some shit on your face.”_ ). 

Disembarking from the plane is fine, going through customs is bothersome as always, and getting into the Uber is just as Baz had suspected it would be - awkward. The poor driver has no idea that the backseat of his Toyota is occupied by a cursed and _insufferable_ Normal, a half-dragon boy with wings that threaten to pop out of his back at any moment, and a vampire who hasn’t fed in far too long (he couldn’t exactly take an extra supply of blood on the airplane).

They drive straight there. 

They’re supposed to meet Penny and Agatha. Penny had left a few days prior - something about needing girl time with Agatha (which Simon and Baz theorized was just time for Penelope to get Agatha’s opinion on her dating Shep). 

The moment they pull up, Shepard is clambering out of the Uber, successfully smacking Baz in the shoulder with his backpack in his rush to get out and see Penelope. Baz gives Simon an exasperated look before thanking the Uber driver and getting himself and Simon out without much more awkwardness. He gives the driver a good rating because it can’t be easy to have Shep be talking your ear off the entire drive - Baz has been through it before and he wasn’t particularly fond of the experience. 

“Whoa,” Simon says once they’re out of the car and safely onto the sidewalk. 

Baz hums in agreement. There are a lot of people and Baz feels the need to crowd in towards Simon so that he doesn’t end up losing him. Also, it’s cold. 

They find Penny and Agatha near the front gates. Agatha gives them all a polite wave. Penny hugs Simon (who awkwardly accepts it) and Baz (who hugs her back goodnaturedly), then gives Shep a very uncomfortable high-five. 

Baz is going to be extremely upset if they don’t get over their shit and kiss while they’re on this trip. It certainly is the place to have a first kiss. 

“Look, Baz,” Simon says, tugging at Baz’s sleeve and pointing out the sign. 

“Yes, I can read, Simon,” Baz says teasingly. 

Really, he’s just as excited as Simon is. He’s the one who planned and booked this trip after all. 

“You can see the tree!” Simon says, pointing again like a child. 

Baz loves him a lot. 

And sure enough, just over the giant _Disneyland_ sign, there’s the tip of a Christmas tree. It must be fucking huge if they can see it from here. 

Getting through the security line and then even into the park is slow - seeming even slower every time that Shepard checks his watch and insists that if they don’t get in there soon, they won’t be able to ride _x._ (Replace _x_ with multiple rides - _Indiana Jones, Space Mountain, Winnie the Pooh_. Baz doesn’t recognize any of the names, but he’s seen some of the movies he supposes.) 

The park is decked out for Christmas and it’s absolutely lovely. The tree at the front of the park is _huge_ , there are garlands and wreaths on every single roof and door respectively, and when Baz spots Mickey and Minnie Mouse walking around, they have on little festive outfits. 

There are far too many walking blood bags around, but Penny prepared well and brought Baz a Capri Sun full of pig’s blood. He sips it and tries not to flinch every time a person with a cross steps too close to him. 

Shep takes them to _Space Mountain_ first. He’s only been to the park once and it was when he was fourteen, but it’s more than the rest of them so he’s taken on the role as the resident _Disneyland_ expert. 

By the time they’ve ridden four or five rides and have stopped to get churros, Baz decides that he loves it here. There’s something about the atmosphere, about the way that Simon is so carefree here. He’s kissed Baz three times in front of other people and it’s still early in the day. Baz hopes Simon will kiss him again with churro in his mouth - the combination of _Simon_ and sugar sounds irresistible. They’ve been holding hands all around the park and have sat together on every single ride. 

Baz doesn’t ever want to go back. He doesn’t have to worry about magic here - it’s cheesy, but this place feels magic. He has barely spared home or his family or anything plaguing his real life a second thought. All he’s thinking about is how good Simon looks in the sunlight and how much he wants to ride _Haunted Mansion_. 

It doesn’t matter that they’re only going to be here for two days. It doesn’t matter that Penelope has to respell Simon’s wings every few hours. Baz hasn’t been this happy in months. 

  
And when Simon drags him into the restroom to kiss him in one of the stalls, Baz thinks he is truly in the _Happiest Place on Earth._

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is the cheesiest shit ever I am so sorry. my inner disney-loving-bitch is really coming out rn I am so sorry


End file.
